Old New Directions
Episode 1: Old New Directions William Schuester, Spanish teacher and coach of the Glee club, walked down the McKinley hallways, stopping to look at the Glee sign-up sheet. No one had signed up for the Glee club. How can I show kids that Glee club is cool? Everyone posts it as uncool and lame. * * * Caylex walked across the field. He walked up to Dustin Morris, Luke Boyce, and Griffin Ross, his friends on the WMHS football team. “Hey, Cay.” Griffin said, spitting on the grass. He was decked out in his football uniform, football tucked under his right arm. “Hey.” Cay replied, slapping a high-five to Dustin. Caylex was tall, not too tall, but taller than many. He had light brown hair and gray-green eyes and a stellar girlfriend who wanted to be prom king and queen. “Where’s Audrey?” Luke asked, taking his helmet off and holding it at his side. The sweat rolled off his forehead. “Still at cheer practice. Coach Sylvester wants that ninth consecutive win at nationals or something.” Caylex replied. “Man, that woman has problems…” Dustin spoke up. “You just figured that out?” Luke asked. Dustin gave Luke a side glance, but Luke ignored his friend. “Boyce. Ross. Morris. Grace. Out on the field. NOW!” Coach Beist yelled from the bleachers. The four boys jogged back to the football field and started warm-ups, giving each a good-bye glance. * * * Audrey walked over to the bleachers with Nicole and Kaylie to Caylex, Griffin, Luke, and Dustin. “Hey, babe.” Audrey tapped Caylex’s shoulder to get his undivided attention. Caylex turned around and a smile formed on his face.'' Man, the sweat-ness is so distracting... thought Audrey. “Oh, hey.” Caylex replied, kissing Audrey on the cheek. “We still on for tonight at ''Golden Quake?” He asked. “Yeah.” Audrey replied. Golden Quake was a club; many and most kids at WMHS hung out there. It was nice because they didn’t serve alcohol unless you had and ID (or a fake one) and the age limit was 16+. It was the It Spot for now. Nicole rolled her eyes at the couples and pulled Griffin down to eye level by his jersey, and kissed him, while Kaylie stood in the back looking dumb while hot while some random football players stared at her. * * * “Jonas.” A boy, nerdy, with dirty-blonde hair and geeky glasses whispered into his friend’s ear. He had dark brown hair and gray-blue blind ''eyes, but didn’t wear the sunglasses or use walking sticks. “There she is. Go.” “Kenny, are you serious? We’ve talked about this. We’re the lowest of the low. I can’t go talk to her.” The blind boy replied. “Hey, at least you have a chance. What if it was Audrey Hantz? Now, she’d punch your face out.” Kenny replied. “C’mon, Jonas. It’s your only chance.” Kenny told Jonas, the blind friend. “No. I can’t.” Jonas replied and he and Kenny walked away. Kenny mumbled something under his breath, but kept his “cool.” * * * “I um, don’t think this is a, uh, good idea.” Emma told Will in the guidance councilor’s room. She was sitting on her chair watching Will. “Why? It’s a great idea.” Will replied to his '''wife' while pacing the floor. “Will the all come?” Emma asked. “Yeah. I already contacted each of them and they all confirmed.” Will told Emma, putting his hands on the back of one of the two chairs facing Emma’s desk. “Oh, well…” Emma uncomfortably trailed off. “I’m bringing old New Directions back to McKinley!” Will punched the air. * * * Figgins tried to hush down the students in the gymnasium for the assembly. The stage was dark and the curtains were down. “Please welcome the Glee club of 2009-2012!” He said when all the students shut-up. The students clapped as a row of lights on the stage lit up. There was a spot light on one girl, her back turned, but she twirled around once the song started. Rachel: '''Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, Drifting through the wind Wanting to start again? ''Quinn: Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?'' Like a house of cards, one blow from cavin’ in ''Finn: Do you ever feel, already buried deep?'' Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing ''Artie: Do you know that there’s still a chance in you?'' ‘Cause there’s a spark in you ''Brittany: You just gotta ignite'' The light and let it shine ''Santana: Just own the night'' Like the 4th of July ''All: ‘'Cause baby, you’re a firework C’mon show ‘em what you’re worth Make ‘em go oh, oh, oh As you shoot across the sky Baby, you’re a firework C’mon let your colors burst Make ‘em go oh, oh, oh You’re gonna leave ‘em fallin’ down Sam: '''You don’t have to feel like a waste of space You’re original, cannot be replaced ''Kurt: If you only knew what the future holds'' After a hurricane comes a rainbow ''Blaine: Maybe you’re reason why'' All the doors are closed So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road ''Mercedes: Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow'' And when it’s time, you’ll know ''Puck: You just gotta ignite the light'' And let it shine ''Tina: Just own the night'' Like the 4th of July ''All: ‘'Cause baby, you’re a firework C’mon show ‘em what you’re worth Make ‘em go oh, oh, oh As you shoot across the sky ‘Cause baby you’re a firework C’mon let your colors burst Make ‘em go oh, oh, oh You’re gonna leave ‘em fallin’ down Rachel: '''Boom, boom, boom, Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon ''Mike: It’s always been inside of you'' And now it’s time to let it through ''All: Baby, you’re a firework'' C’mon show ‘em what you’re worth Make ‘em go oh, oh, oh As you shoot across the sky Baby, you’re a firework C’mon let you’re colors burst Make ‘em go oh, oh, oh You’re gonna leave ‘em falling down ''Rachel: 'Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon The students clapped and cheered and gave them a standing ovation. * * * As three o’clock rolled around, the old New Directions and Will waited patiently for kids to show up. One-by-one, eleven kids filed in the choir room. Names went around and you could easily see the cliques each belonged to. Jade Rivers – Band-geek, artist Robin Weilder – Shy Caylex Grace – Jock Audrey Hantz – Cheerleader (only joined because Caylex did) Griffin Ross – Jock Nicole Vera – Cheerleader Dustin Morris – Jock, dancer Emily Schake – Weird, Gothic-emo loner Kaylie Williams – Cheerleader, the dumb kind Jonas Hart – AV Club geek, blind-guy Kenny Peterson – AV Club geek Luke Boyce – Jock Leo Sanchez – Joker Jasmine Laek – Drama queen, diva Carter Desembier – Guitarist “Well…this is going to be an interesting year…” Will muttered to himself.